Law and Family 911
by KawaiiDevil32087
Summary: Hey guys, here is the 9/11 chapter. to understand what is going on with this story it might be best to read my story Law and Family. This does not effect L&F, at all. You will just need to read that to know who some of the characters are. Also this will probably spoil some things for L&F, so read at your own risk.


**Hey guys, here is the 9/11 chapter. to understand what is going on with this story it might be best to read my story Law and Family. This does not effect L&F, at all. You will just need to read that to know who some of the characters are. Also this will probably spoil some things for L&F, so read at your own risk. Now I decided to scrap this story, but not until I wrote 5000 word of it. I wanted someone to read it, so I thought why not share it with you.**

Olivia was at the work address of Gerald Park, he was a suspect in a rape of a 17-year-old male. Olivia was waiting for this guy to show up to work to pick him up. They had learned that he was schedule for a meeting then he was heading off to California for another meeting. Cragen had sent them down to his work to pick him up before both meeting.

Gerald did not know they suspect him in the rape. In-fact he was still on the witness list. Gerald had been on the list of people the first responders at interview that night. He claimed that he was coming back from the store and a tall Hispanic man wearing a white hoodie ran into him. Then shortly later, he heard the sirens of the ambulance coming, he did not know if they were connected but he thought the police should know.

Olivia was planning to ask Gerald to come down to the station to try to give a sketch. Therefore, they could send it to the media, for the help of the public to identify him. In reality, they were going to question him. So Olivia did not wait for Elliot, she knew she was going to get hell for this, but she wanted to get him before he ran.

Olivia looked at her watch and saw that the time was quarter to nine; Gerald was supposed to be here at 8:30. Olivia was wondering if he had made her. Did he see her and then took off. Abruptly a loud explosion vented through the building, shaking the building. The lights of the building flickered off and the on. Olivia takes off her walkie-talkie and says, "This is Det. Benson, badge number 4015. Possible explosion at this location" Olivia tries to calm the people around her, she goes over to the stairway and sees smoke and fire, she concludes that they are trapped until fire and rescue arrive. "This is Det. Benson we have confirmed smoke and fire. Possible over 100+ people trapped." Det. Benson says into her walkie-talkie again.

Alexandra Cabot and Casey Novak were in court with Trevor Langan and his client, with Judge Petrovsky residing over this case. Courtroom was in session early today, usually court had not open until Nine, but Petrovsky had to leave early, so they move the case and hour ahead of time. While Casey was questioning Dr. Warner on the stand, Alex felt her cellphone vibrate it was a text message from Olivia, '_fire in building. Trapped. I luv u. Cory 2.'_

The color drained from her face, both Judge Petrovsky and Dr. Warner saw this. Dr. Warner stood up and was about to go over to her. When Alex looked up, "Continuance your honor." Alex says to the Judge with tears starting to fall. Alex did not even wait for an answer, She calls the detective back right there, she needed to know what was going on. Just as she was calling Olivia the media who were present in the room, went running out. Olivia answered on the third ring. "Detective, what do you mean your trapped in a fire?." Casey, Petrovsky, Langan, and Warner tuned to look at her.

"It means what it sounds like, an explosion happen now there is a fire. The stairway is blocked and I am above the fire. There is no way down. I'm sorry I'm scaring you but I wanted you to know how I feel." Olivia says to her. Both Alex and her were crying. While Olivia was on the phone with Alex, another blast traveled through the building sending everyone to the ground, "SHIT, FUCK" is what Alex heard on the other line.

As they listen to the one sided conversation between Alex and Olivia, someone came in to alert them know that plane has crashed into the World Trade Center. As being a medical examiner for the state of New York, Dr. Warner ran out to see if she can assist where need be. "Olivia what was that, what happened? Liv, there saying a plane crashed into the building."

"SHIT GOD DAMIT. I do not know I think it was another explosion." Olivia her. Olivia looked over when she heard a crash coming from one of the windows. "Oh god, I think he's going to jump. NO STOP, GOD DAMIT, NOO!"

"Another Plane crashed into the other building" one of the clerks said watching off the internet.

"Liv, Liv, another plane crashed into the other building. This is deliberate." Alex says to her, everyone was watching her, Casey was holding on to her, everyone had tears in their eyes.

"Oh god, Munch is going to have a field day with this…. Oh god the guys, tell them I love them they are my brothers I never had. Tell my mom I love her." Olivia says to Alex. Alex was shaking her head she knew what Olivia was saying. "Promise me you will look after Cory, make sure his grandparents tell him about me, and let him know I love him. Do not let him go in the foster care. Please Alex promise me."

"No, no, Liv, you are going to get out of this, you aren't going to die. Liv not now." Alex says into the phone.

"Promise me it Alex, Promise me."

"Fine Liv, I promise you I will tell them."

"Alex" the phone started breaking apart the cell towers was being flooded. "I love you" Alex was able to hear before the call was dropped. Alex really did drop her phone when the call got disconnected. Casey held onto Alex so she did not fall of the chair. She started rocking the lawyer back and forth rubbing her back. Petrovsky had order for someone to get Donnelly.

Elizabeth Donnelly came rushing in and seen her daughter falling apart in front of the courtroom. "Det. Benson is in one of the building at the World Trade Center." Petrovsky said to her when she seen her come in. Elizabeth's covers her mouth with her hand, she walks over to Alex and pulls her in and holds her. She does not care what the others think; her daughter was most likely losing the love of her life today.

The courts had ordered everyone in a lock-down. Everyone was to stay where they were. 56 minutes after the clerk let them know that the plane crashed into the building, he then alerted them know that tower two has collapsed.

At the I-6 Cragen was fuming at his Detective. Detective Benson had decided to pick up a suspect without a partner. He knew that the suspect should not have known that they suspected him. However, this was against protocol. He heard Det. Benson report of an explosion on site. He received a call alerting him know a plane has crashed into the Center. His heart dropped into his stomach. He went out into the bull-pin to update the squad, "Listening up, we have just confirm that a plane as crashed into the World Trade Center. Det. Benson is in that building." The room was immobile for a moment and then all hell broke loose. All of the Detectives and Officers went into action to help their fellow brothers and sisters in blue including the firemen that would surely be at the scene

When Elliot, Fin, and Munch got to the scene of the attack. The second plane had already crashed into the second building, which was now burning along with its twin. They were helping the firemen and other police officers getting survivors out of the buildings. The three of them were glancing around for Olivia. They heard the call to Fall back, that building two was coming down. The three of them took off running. Elliot had pulled Fin and Munch into a building as the debris from the building swept by.

As soon as the smoke clear they went to the task of finding survivors and helping where they could. They did not know what building Olivia was in, so they continue to search for her as they were looking for other survivors. They were silently praying that Olivia got out of the building before it came down. Not knowing she was still in the other building. For twenty-seven minutes, they continued to look until they sprang into action again because the other building was coming down. For the second time that morning, they were able to barely avoid being crushed under the debris.

That did not stop them for looking for the survivors and their fellow comrades. While they were working, they got word that two more planes were hijacked, one crashed into a filed in Pennsylvania, the other into the Pentagon at Washington D.C. This was also confirming that this was indeed a terrorist attack. As the day went by there was no sign of Det. Benson. Less and less survivors are being pulled out of the rubble. They were starting to think this was becoming a recovery mission, and their comrade was one of them.

Elizabeth was able to take Alex home, she alerts her husband, and kids know what was going on. She wanted her husband there to keep an eye on Alex; she feared they might have to sedate her or something. They all met up at Alex and Olivia's place. When they got inside, they saw all of Cory's grandparents there, and Cory was off playing. He was not aware the turmoil going on throughout the city. Alex thanked god someone had picked up Cory from daycare. As soon as she seen him she went over and picked him up. She intended to keep Olivia's promises, if she did not make it.

Serena stood up when she seen them, "Hey we thought it would be best to wait here, to make Cory comfortable until we got any news. Knowing my daughter she probably down there helping where she can. She will be down there all night if be."

Alex then knew that they did not know, they did not know that Olivia was in the building she was in it when it came down. She was one of the victims. "Serena, Liv, isn't down there helping out. She was in the building when the plane hit." Alex said to Serena. Lily gasped and Sam (Cory's grandfather) and Xander caught Serena and guided her to the couch.

Nightfall came upon the search and rescue a little too quickly for their liking. They quickly put up the spotlights onto the area, and continued to look. Elliot had called his wife, Kathy as soon as he could. He let them know that he was okay psychically, but not emotionally. He wanted to kick something. He let her know that Olivia was in the building when the plane it. No one has heard from her since the second plane crashed. He also told her that he planned to be out there until they found her either way.

By the next morning, Olivia's name was put on the missing list. Fin, Munch and Elliot stayed at the scene all night. They only had a little sleep between the three of them. Cragen and Dr. Wong soon joined them in the search. Alex was a complete mess, she has not slept since, and she cannot. Every time she dreams, she dreams of Olivia coming into the home and kissing her goodbye, telling her to take care of Cory.

Cory is looking around for Olivia everywhere. He does not understand why all of these people stayed last night. He came out of his room and seen his grandparent still there and gave a confuse look. He crawled into Alex and Olivia's bed. Alex was awake when he crawled in, she helped him up and held onto him. "Mommy gone?" he asked her.

Alex held all she had from not breaking down from that. How do you tell a two-year-old that he may never see his mommy again? That she might not come home. "Yeah, mommy went to work buddy. She'll be back soon." Alex said to him. "Why don't we go get some cereal, Lucky Charms sound good?" Cory nodded.

Alex open the door and seen that Olivia's and her family was still there. She was thankful of that and annoyed at the same time. Apart of her just wanted it to be her and Cory, but another part did not know how she would take when the news came in that they found her. She got Cory his cereal and watched him eat it.

Back at ground zero, Elliot was moving some rocks carefully around checking for survivors or bodies. He had just moved one when he seen a hand. He followed the hand up and found a necklace peeking out from a rock. _'Fearlessness' _the necklace read. He soon remembered that Olivia had that necklace. Alex had giving it to her for Christmas, she never took it off, and sometimes played with it. Elliot would tease her when he caught her playing with it. He moved some rocks where he suspected the head to be and sure enough, it was Olivia. He found her; he checked for a pulse and found none. He broke down soon after that.

He had lost his best friend, how was he going to tell Alex, that she was dead. At least they had her back now. Fin saw him break; he figured this was all getting to him, hell it was getting to him. He wanted to chuck one of those rocks at someone. Elliot snapped out of it when he figured that he had to bring her body back. He checked for a pulse on more time, instinct kicked in when he seen a body. He was distant himself from her. He gasped when he found a pulse, light but it was there. She was coming and going. He looked up and seen Fin standing not too far off. "HELP, I GOT A SURVIVOR HERE, SHE'S TRAPPED." He yelled for the rescuers down the view a little. "FIN, IT'S OLIVIA, I GOT HER." He yelled off to Fin.

Fin, ran over and started helping Elliot freeing her. "It's okay Liv, we got you. You are going to be okay. Just stay with us, baby" Fin heard Elliot saying to Olivia. He looked down at her; somehow, Olivia only had a few scraps on her face here and there. He was amazed she probably had broken bones all through-out her. The rescuers had helped free her and quickly got her into an ambulance to be taken to the hospital. Elliot rode along with her. Fin called Cragen and Munch to let them know that they found Olivia she was being taking to the hospital. He also let them know that he did not know her condition. He was going to meet Elliot there.

Cragen had gone straight to Olivia and Alex's place. He knew that they were all staying there. He knocked on the door and Serena answered her. Serena knew when she seen Cragen that they found her. She prayed that it was good news she was alive, she was not going to be burying her baby girl. "Is she…" Serena could not even finish it.

"Where's Alex, I should tell you both together." Cragen says. Serena gut sank. Serena brought him in. Elizabeth stood up when she seen Cragen come in. He was Olivia's commanding officer, he would know if Olivia were dead or not.

"ALEX" Elizabeth yelled for her daughter. Alex was in the bedroom lying down with a movie on with Cory. She could not take the continues new reports on the TV in the living room. She really did not want Cory to see that as well. Alex got out of the bed and froze when she seen Cragen there.

"Liv" Alex said to him.

"They found her, she is alive for right now." Cragen says Serena gasped and Alex collapsed into the wall beside her. "I don't know about her condition. Elliot rode with her. He was the one to find her. I will take you guys to her."

"Mom" Alex began. Elizabeth went to her daughter.

"Go well stay and watch Cory. You and Serena go with Cragen. Call us when you get news." Elizabeth said to her. She knew that her daughter was worried about Cory. Alex nodded and went out with Serena and Cragen to the hospital.

When they got there, they saw Elliot sitting waiting with others looking for information on their love ones. As soon as Elliot seen them he stood and gave his seat to Serena and removed his coat of the seat for Alex. He told them that he has not heard anything and that they took her back right away. They were waiting for what seems like forever, when a doctor came out. "Family of Olivia Benson"

Serena and Alex went up to the doctor with Elliot and Cragen standing off a little. "I am her mother and this is her fiancée. How is she?" Serena said to him. Alex said nothing on the fiancée thing; she knew that Serena said that so Alex could hear the information.

"We were able to stabilize her. However, it is not looking good. She has numerous broken bones. We are more concern with her head injuries. I hate to tell you this but Miss Benson is brain dead. We do not expect her to wake form this. We expect that she be in a vegetative state." The Doctor said to the woman. "I am sorry. Does Miss Benson have a will or something in case of these events?"

Alex braced the wall. Serena turned away from the doctor with her hand to her mouth. Her daughter was dead. The only thing keeping her alive was the machines attached to her. The doctor was asking for a will. "Yeah, yeah. She should have one in her safe. She made one when she joined the force. I think she last updated it after the separation."

"Okay we are going to need that. I can take you back if you will like." The doctor says to them.

"Can they come?" Serena points to Cragen and Elliot. "They are her family as well." The doctor nodded for them to follow. The doctor warned them what they were going to see in there, Olivia was going to be hook up to the machines and they were sustaining life in her. They heard it before they seen it, the beeping of the heart monitor, and the compression of the air cuff. Alex and Serena went to either side of Olivia. After a few hours of staying by Olivia's side Serena decided to go get Olivia's will. She was going to make sure that Olivia wishes are met.

Serena and Cragen went back to Olivia's apartment, while Elliot stayed behind with Alex. Soon as they came into the apartment, Elizabeth put a crying Cory down, who then ran into Serena's arm. Elizabeth then asked, "How is she?"

"Not good, she is gone. The machines are the only thing that is keeping her alive." Cragen says. Elizabeth and Alexander bowed their heads in sadness. Serena went over the closet and pulled a small safe off the top shelf. Serena knew that Olivia would choose a combination that everyone would least suspect. 04-18-67 the worst day of Serena's life, she knew that Olivia would not have chosen it to hurt her mother, it was date that Olivia would never forget, and people would never know about. "Serena you don't have to get that right now." Cragen says trying to get Serena to rest.

"No, she would not want to stay like that. She would not want to be depended on those machines." Serena says knowing her daughter; Olivia hated to be depended on anyone and anything. Serena read the will, she was right Olivia changed it after the separation. Everything that she had will go to Cory, her pension and all. It also said that if in the event she is on life-support, that after 30 days of no chance of recovery then to remove her from the machines. "She gave us thirty days, a month. She did it probably as a sense of humor. You know the 30-day cause when you buy something. She probably thought she was being funny when she wrote that."

It all sunk in for Serena after reading that. She was losing her baby girl; her daughter had a living will for the in case. Olivia was always prepared for the just in case happens. As soon as she found out that Cory was a boy, Olivia went out and bought girl things for just in case they were wrong. Olivia hated going into things unprepared. "I have to get this up to the hospital." Serena says.

Back at the hospital, Alex was lightly holding on to Olivia's hand. She was letting her know that she was there for her, so was Elliot and the others; they were in the waiting room. "Come on baby, you can pull through. Let them know how much of a badass you are. Please Liv, do not leave me, I finally have you. You know your mom said that I was your fiancée. There is nothing more in the world then I want that to be true. I want us to grow old together, and to raise Cory and his future brothers and sisters together. You telling your grandchildren how you were a great cop and told them the story of how you got with the ADA of that unit. Well you are going have to embellish some things. Are version is kind of R rated uh. However, you can tell them that Cory got us together.

Please Liv, stay with me. I do not think I will be able to prosecute or practice law without you. I certainly will not be able to work at the SVU without you there. Every time I walk into that place, I am going to see you there. You are all throughout that place Liv. So please Liv, do not make me have to go through that." Alex said holding on to Olivia's hand. She looked up when she heard the door open and seen Serena came back in. "Hey, did you find it?"

"Yeah, she gave herself 30 days. If there is no life after 30 days, then we are to remove her." Serena says grabbing a hold of Olivia's other hand. Serena gave a kiss to her hand.

"This is going to be the longest month of our life." Alex says never looking away from Olivia. Serena nods.

The next few days are the same. People coming and going letting Alex and Serena know they are there for them. They pleaded for Olivia to get better, but there was no change on the detective's part. Fifth-teen days goes by, there is no change. Just the steady beat of the heart monitor and the air compression letting know that Olivia is still with them. Sean and Casey came by to see them. Sean had convinced Serena and Alex to go down and get something to eat. Casey assured them that she would call if something were to change.

"Listen up Detective; I am not going to sugar coat this. You need to pull through; I need my best friends. If it was not for you I probably want be standing here, I probably still be in that abusive relationship with Brian, and not married to Sean. Olivia I am going to need your help again, I am pregnant Liv. I am a complete mess when it comes to babies Liv, it comes so natural to you, and you have Cory so you can tell me what to do.

Please Olivia come home to us. No one knows what to do without you. Alex will not leave this room, though I cannot blame her. Fin is really acting like that no nonsense cop; he tries to portray. Munch is no longer on his conspiracies theories; he says it is no fun when your friend was hurt from one. Elliot, all he does is stare at your desk. He nearly took a uni out when he sat there to tie his shoe. We all think that Cragen is going back to drinking, so Liv we are falling apart without you. Come home."

The door open and a nurse came in to check on Olivia's signs. "Any change?" Casey asked. She was afraid of the answer, she was afraid that the answer will be no and she was also afraid that the answer will be yes. Alex and Serena would be upset that they weren't here.

"Yes" The nurse said, Casey smiled at that. There was a change. "It seems that her heart rate sped up a little. Are you her fiancée?" The nurse asked.

"No I am her sister-n-law, Casey. Does this mean that she is waking up?" Casey asked.

"It's too early to tell since this was the first time it happened, Casey. It could be number of things. Like she was in pain or it could just be a jump in her heart rate. I'm sorry I wish there was more to tell you." The nurse says, and then walks out.

"Any change?" Alex asked when they came back in. They saw the nurse leave the room, but they she was head of them, so they could not ask her.

"A little" All three of them turn to look at her. "Her heart rate sped up a little. She said it was too early to tell if it meant anything, especially since it was the first time it happened." Casey says to them.

"It's something, she is fighting." Serena says looking at her daughter in the bed. Alex nodded and took Olivia's hand into hers.

Again another fifteen days went by, still no change in the detective, besides that heart jump. The doctors suspect it was a machine glitch or something since it only happen once. It was now the day they were saying goodbye to Olivia. They were all up at the hospital Fin was one of the first to say his goodbyes. "Hey baby-girl, God this is hard. You probably be hitting us across the head for acting like this or giving your famous smirk. I want to say thank you, you were one of the first to give me a warm welcome and put me in my place when I needed it. Special Victims Unit want be the same without yea, girl. I see yah, I guess." Fin gave her hand a small squeeze and then left the room to join the others.

Casey was the next to come in, "Hey, god I have no idea what I am going to say. How about, you are an ass for leaving us. I am sorry I should not have said that. Besides Charlie, I never lost anyone close to me before, especially someone close to my age. You are the big sister that I always wanted Olivia. Sean and I decided to name the baby after you somehow; probably a middle name or something, if it were not for you we never would have met. I love you, Olivia. Watch over us" Casey says and gives her a kiss on the cheek. She exits and goes right into the arms of Sean.

Detective Munch was next, "What do I say huh, it's not going to be the same that is what I say. Who is going to laugh at my one-liners because she knows they are funny, unlike the rest of those morons. Actually listen to my theories, we never did tell them that it was you adding fuel to the fire, huh. You were printing articles of your home computer for me, well I guess they may figure something out, since they are going to stop for a little bit. At least until I figure out your sources, well you somehow always had a soft side for the reporters huh, no scratch that you have a soft side for Teflon. Still amazes me that you guys are into each other, nothing against you, it is just wow. So woman to man how is she in the bedroom? Nah do not answer that I will take your silence for its good. Take Care Liv, were losing one of the best, oh do not worry I will keeping looking into your mother's attack. I know you still do." Munch says to her and leaves the room.

"Hey Liv, you probably smack me if you could see me. My hands all bruised up, the lockers love that I am taking a break from them. Oh we got Park, caught him actually in the act. Dumb ass went after an off-duty cop. The cop looks about 12, so I guess he was in Park's preference. The cop is well, getting the treatment he needs and all. God Liv, you would hate this all of saying goodbye to you. So… I guess I will talk shop, do not know what else to talk to you about. 15-year-old female, is rape at gunpoint. By a mask man, my gut says it is the boyfriend, that the parents have no idea she had. The kids ask about you, we do not tell them much, besides Maureen. We have them praying for you at night. Yeah, yeah I know your rolling your eyes at that. They like it, it says they are closer to you. You know what, let us go pick up that boyfriend, and talk to him. You be bad cop, seems to get the boys going a little." Elliot says and leaves the room.

Cragen comes in and puts his hands over her hand. "The moment you came into that squad room, I knew there was something about you. They were right; you had a gift with the victims. We are never going to find someone like that. I should lay into you for going in there alone, but you were right Park tried to run, but the attacks grounded him. You know I still remember the day you updated your file, with Cory. You came in so happy, nothing could wipe that smile off your face. Cassidy even said something about it, he said something like how could you be smiling when someone is out there getting raped. You just shrugged your shoulders; I never asked you why you never told him the truth. Why you never told them, that you had just became a mom. Was not my place to ask. Do not worry Liv; I will take care of your mom. I was going to ask her to marry me, but I think I will hold off on that for a little bit. I hope I have your approval. You are like a daughter to me Liv, the daughter I never had. Take care Liv," Cragen says, and kissed her forehead.

Serena is the next to come in. "My baby, I am so sorry for the way I treated you growing up. These past two years almost three have been the best years of my life. I is all because of you, now that we have a good relationship I am proud to call myself a mom. I was never able to call myself that because of the way I treated you growing up. It was never you, Olivia it was me. Now I want you to get it out of that head of yours that you did something wrong, in fact you were the best thing that has ever happen to me. I promise you, that I will keep Alex apart of Cory's life. I will make sure that she is invite to every function we have for him. I do not know what is going to happen to him yet, Liv. However, I promise you that I will not let him go into the system. I will even give up any rights to make sure that does not happen. I love you sweetie, as I always say, I hate him for what he did to me, but if he hadn't I would never had you. I love you my angel,"

The door opens and Alex slowly made her way to Olivia, she sat and took Olivia's hand and held onto it. "Liv, I am not ready to say goodbye, it's too soon. Nine months Liv, that is excessively short I need you baby, I need you to keep me safe and warm at night. Who is it that I can talk to, about anything, Olivia you are the only one that is gets me Liv. I do not know what to do without you, I am telling you Liv, this has been the best nine months of my life. So please Liv, do not leave us baby. Please don't make us bury you, and to say goodbye Please Liv, I am begging you." Alex said, Alex got up and let Serena and the doctor know she is ready.

The doctor and Serena, Cragen and Elliot came in; Cragen was holding Serena and Elliot went to Alex. Alex was shaking and was staring at Olivia lying in that bedroom. She was squeezing Elliot's hand for dear life. Serena was also holding onto Alex's hand. The doctor's went over to remove the machines. They heard the steady heart beat go long. Elliot caught Alex as she sang to the ground and Serena went into Don's arms.

Thank you for reading this story. I apologize for any tears that were shed in the reading of this. ~KD32087


End file.
